Heist
by Krissy4
Summary: Macavity gives Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer a rather... delicate mission during the Jellicle Ball. Based of CEC's version of Cats.
1. Prologue

Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer slipped through the small woven paths that were hidden between the tall piles of rubbish. Mungojerrie kept the lead with Rumpelteazer staying a half a step behind him at all times – giving her just enough to stop at any moment's notice. The paths were dark and the only real source of light they had was from the moon; but even that was currently obscured. Everyone else should be sleeping – and if not they were certainly keeping themselves busy. It was the Jellicle Ball after all. They would have to be quick – before someone realized that they were missing.

Mungojerrie steered to the left and Rumpelteazer stepped to the right as they emerged into a small clearing where they were told to wait. No one was here yet... Well, no one else was visibly here yet. They sat down beside each other in perfect unison; glancing around; each one trying to think of some for of small talk to fill the silence. 'Nice night,' didn't seem to be doing it...

"I'm glad to see you're actually on time for once..."

The two heads turned at the sound of the voice, seeing an almost sickly thin tom cat creep out of a nearby pipe; almost materializing right in front of their eyes. The colour of his fur was masked by layers of dirt and dust though you could see a flash of red when he shook himself out. He was long and lanky, appearing much like some sort of cartoon-ish figure, until you looked at his gaunt face and his dark piercing eyes. His tail whipped behind him in a mix of irritability and anticipation. It didn't take a pragmatical cat to figure out he was plotting something.

"Well, ya' did-"

"Not yet tell you to speak," he finished off for Mungojerrie, the calico tom looking a little put out; but shut his mouth nonetheless. He wasn't quite in the mood to upset him right now, anyways. They stared at each other for a moment before he tossed him a fairly large, empty, burlap sack. "Here."

"Wah'zit for," Rumpelteazer asked, looking down at it as she caught it. He couldn't be expecting them to leave the Ball and go on a petty run for him… It was the Ball – they had to keep up appearances; he even said so himself… earlier.

"Stealing," he said curtly, his voice low and rather gravelly; much like what they'd expect to find with a much larger tom.

"Ya can't 'scpect'us ta go steal some gem fer ya now," Mungojerrie said, looking between Rumpelteazer and Macavity. He must be mad.

"You're not getting gems," he stated, looking up at the sky, catching a glimpse of the soft glow of the moon. "We're getting something much, much bigger tonight…."

* * *

OOC: Well… It's been a while. A long while…  
I went up to Newfoundland earlier this month for my audition to get into the theater course at Sir Wilfred Grenfell College and am currently waiting my letter of acceptance. I am already accepted into the school and residency and stuff, just not the program – which is really what's most important to me. And just this weekend I went down to see Cats at CEC in Turo. We all went in costume –I looked the most natural so I sat next to the normal people to keep them from being overly freaked. Nikky's sister was worried enough that we were all going to get kicked out. Something about frolicking around in spandex and face paints with people staring… She was fine come intermission, though.  
But I shall make it a mission to write and update more frequently. Now that Drama is over and we have more people at Subway so I don't have to work so darn much.

'_We're Fangirls; we jump and scream and bounce a lot!'_


	2. Swipe

"He wants us ta steal Deut'ronomy," Rumpelteazer said quietly, numbly following Mungojerrie back to the clearing where the celebration was going on.

"Ya know where are loy'lties are, Teaze," Mungojerrie said stoically. "We're Macavity's… We ain't part o' this group. We ain't Jellicles. We're…. just pretendin'," he decided. They served Macavity first and foremost. He was their lifeblood; he maintained life and took it away.

"I know," she sighed. "But they're just so… so… so nice," she concluded, looking up at the back of his head. He had to agree with that. Sure, it was creepy that they were all so… cheerful and kind; but it was a welcomed change.

"Ya gettin' attached," Mungojerrie stated, looking at her from over his shoulder. "Gettin' soft…" He heard her sigh – obviously aggravated – and turned his gaze to back in front of him; allowing his senses to guide him back to the Jellicle Tribe. They walked in silence, not speaking until he heard their caterwauls and laughter; having a joyous time as always. "Dun worry, Teaze… It'll be alrigh'."

"Hope so," she whispered, waiting behind a pile of junk with Mungojerrie. They could see Old Deuteronomy's tail twitching, hanging off of the tire that laid on its side; on the side of the clearing. She handed him a corner of the bag, waiting for their signal. He was to make an appearance… Not much, just to make himself known; distract them, scare them…. Give them enough time to get Old Deuteronomy and to disappear once again…

"Macavity!" The call rang out and was quickly follow up by terrified screams and yells – mainly of the kittens. He has obvious made his presence known. The two looked at each other for a spilt second; to both make sure the other was ready and to look for some moral support; reassurance that what they were doing was right. They ran up behind Old Deuteronomy, pulling the bag over his head before he could see them. No point in getting found out. They roughly lead him down off of the tire; half pushing him off before hauling him back up to his paws. Sticking close to the junk, they shoved him inside a nearby pipe. Mungojerrie peered outside, everyone was still running about, screaming, it was like the apocalypse out there. They certainly did freak out over any little thing. He looked back as Rumpelteazer tried hard to keep the bag pulled down on him as he tried to lift it up. It only went halfway to his wrists.

"Who is this? Why are you doing this?"

She looked to him for help, only being met with a headshake. He couldn't stop now. They had to get going. They would soon notice that Old Deuteronomy was missing and they'll start looking for him. They'd be found out too easily here – especially once they die down enough to hear his calls for help. He went to the other side, tugging the material down as he gave him a push, forcing him along the pipe. It eventually became quieter thought his muffled cries still rang about them.

"Who is this? I demand that you unhand me at once! Anyone? Help!"

Mungojerrie swallowed hard. They couldn't talk. He knew their voices… They would be found out… They continued down the underground piping, dried up from it's lack of use. They had to get him back to their usual rendezvous point and get their order. Shouldn't be too long now; just another couple of feet.

"Can't you shut him up," Macavity asked bitterly, emerging from another pipe way; startling them slightly. "He's going to give away our position."

Mungojerrie hesitated for a moment before nodding, giving up on their constant battle to tug down the fabric. He balled a paw into a fist and swung hard at the back of Old Deuteronomy's head. He heard the old tom cry out in surprise; his breath hitched in his throat before he fell to his knees, hitting the cement ground. Rumpelteazer looked at him in shock before following his eye line down at their captive, awaiting him to twitch and show them some form of life.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this was up later then planned... Of course my plan was to put it up when I got my letter – announcing the school's decision but I expected to have that by now, but it's only been two weeks and a day... Perhaps I'll get it tomorrow and curse myself for not waiting... I'll finish the next chapter so I can put it up if that's the case.

_I just worked an eight hour shift – on my day off from school. We had Track and Field, we had Volleyball and there was a Battle of the Bands going on down at the school... And they all went to Subway... Darren didn't think that we were going to be busy. Silly Darren..._


	3. Stay

Rumpelteazer looked up at Mungojerrie, feeling Old Deuteronomy shift underneath her. Macavity left soon after Mungojerrie knocked the elder tom out cold; leaving them looking at the seemingly lifeless, half-sacked body on the cold cement ground of the tunnel. They had no idea what to do –Rumpelteazer still seemed to be in shock. After, what easily felt like an eternity, he moved. It wasn't any big movement – his tail twitched. It was enough to reassure them that he was alright and allow their hearts to beat once more. They had nothing to bind him with – no rope, no twine, no piece of clothesline – so Mungojerrie had sat Rumpelteazer down on top of him – pinning him down. He didn't put up a fight of any sort. He no longer struggled to get the bag off of him; he didn't try to push himself up; he merely laid there with Rumpelteazer sitting on him, taking the time to regain his bearings.

Mungojerrie paced in front of his partner in crime, trying to keep from panicking. He could have killed Old Deuteronomy by doing that... He must have been crazy... The Jellicles could have shown up – easily show up at any given moment. Even now. He checked over his shoulder fearfully; the long dark tunnels seeming to stretch on endlessly. He suddenly wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not - aw there wasn't a glint from the moonlight being reflected off of... any eyes. Just his and Rumpelteazer's... So long as that didn't give away their position. Heck, if anything gave away their position it would be their fur – why couldn't they have been born dark?

He ran his paws through his headfur, sighing heavily as he looked back at Rumpelteazer. They had no idea what to do... They were only told to swipe him – they weren't given any orders on what to do with him. Just... wait for Macavity to get back. It was horribly nerve-wracking.

"So what are we doing?" Mungojerrie's eyes snapped over to the obscure form on the floor to back at Rumpelteazer. He crouched down in front of her, placing a finger on her lips in silent warning to be quiet. He knew their voices... Even if they could manage to pronounce everything properly; he'd still know it was them. "Why do you have me...? I have nothing that you want and I have nothing to offer," he continued. "You tore me from my family – on the night of our celebration – and you refuse to speak to me. Let alone answer my questions... What are we doing – why did you take me?"

Mungojerrie felt Rumpelteazer swallow nervously. He moved his paw from her mouth to caress her cheek with it as she closed her eyes. She suddenly wished that she could disappear from here and reappear somewhere else. Somewhere better... Anywhere far away from here – where she didn't have to worry about being caught like this. Who knew what would happen to them if they were caught... The Jellicles had a lot of allies – not to say that they didn't have any enemies – but anything could be done to them. They had Old Deuteronomy – they currently called the shots – but once the Tribe got their leader back, they were screwed.

"Why don't you answer my questions?"

* * *

A/N: Well I got my letter, the day after I posted the last chapter. Go Figure. And I was accepted! I walked down to the post office during my prep-class at school. I was so nervous... Now I just have to keep my marks up and do well on my one exam. Shouldn't be too, too hard...And hope that I don't work this weekend so I can go to our French Party – the class has been together for 13 years... I'd like to be there...  
And I know - short chapters... But I think it works...

_Oh you're doing the picture? I love that picture!  
What picture?  
The picture of her when we're going and she's all glammed and has the ears!  
It's the picture of me in costume, going to see Cats..._


	4. Cease

Mungojerrie kept his arms around Rumpelteazer, who was curled up against his chest. He rested his chin on her head, both of their eyes on Deuteronomy. He didn't move in a while- he must have fallen asleep. Maybe he passed out – suffocated – couldn't breath with Rumpelteazer sitting on his chest – lung collapsed. Perhaps he got pneumonia – could you get that in a tunnel? It was a little damp - definitely cold. He could hardly feel his paws and he knew that Rumpel was cold just by holding her. Maybe ho got cold too – and sick – he was old... His immune system probably wasn't up to snuff. But he also had the burlap around him – that might've helped keep put some of the cold. Yeah... He must have been sleeping.

The other must have noticed that they were gone by now. Certainly realized that Deuteronomy was gone. They must have put two and two together... they were a fairly smart bunch of cats. But maybe they figured they're looking for Deuteronomy. The whole tribe was tied up while looking for the top hat yesterday while preparing for the Ball – maybe they didn't realize... it didn't matter – once they were done with the run here; they never had to go back to them. Their job would be done... Once Macavity got back here. He's been gone for a while.

A long while. Maybe he was never going to come back. Maybe – just maybe – he was setting them up. Trying to find a way to do out with them. He probably just left them here to be hunted down by the Jellicles... That slimy scumbag! Why would he want to get rid of them – they were great workers – they always followed orders and proper conduct and never questioned them. And here he was... wasn't... too scared to do it himself.

He felt Rumpelteazer jump slightly; bringing him out of his daze. Old Deuteronomy was moving. Oh, good – he wasn't dead. No worries... Though Macavity probably wants him dead – he would have wanted to cherish that look of terror in his eyes or... something like that.

He leaned forward some – did his legs just disappear? Must be a trick of the light. He looked up at the top at the bag, it still had its shape. A few seconds later, it collapsed into itself. There was nothing there. Nothing in the bag... Deuteronomy was gone... He just... disappeared before their very eyes...

"Aw... shit," he said quietly, "tha' ain't goo'..."

* * *

A/N: Shame on you if you didn't see that coming – don't you know Cats?  
But yes, tomorrow is my last full day of high school... and I don't have to work Saturday! I can visit Grandma and Grandpasauraus and not get mistaken for the Weekend manager at Subway! Super sweet...

_I propose that we throw the United States out of the UN because-  
Point of Order! The delegate for the Royal Kingdom didn't address the President for the 5th time! I say we throw her out!  
(Our class' model UN)_


	5. Stalk

Mungojerrie closed his eyes, hissing inwardly as a set of claws met and tore the flesh on his cheek.

"How do you loose an old, dying tom - passed out - in the sewer when he's right in front of you," Macavity demanded, his voice treating to raise into a yell. "He might as well have been dead and buried and you - the two of you bumbling fools," he added, glaring at Rumpelteazer who ducked behind Mungojerrie, "lost him. Congratulations - I am astonished!"

"It ain't our fault," Mungojerrie said, looking back at Macavity; realizing that he should have kept quiet as his cuts were hit once more. He hissed again, his eyes squeezing shut, his whole body tensing up at the sudden, sharp pain.

"Jer's roig't," Rumpel put in, peeking over the tom's shoulder at Macavity. "'E jist dis'apear'd... Roig't inta the air!"

"Right into the air," he repeated calmly, his cold eyes locked on Rumpelteazer, making her shrink back away. "Conjurer?"

"Moig't'a been," Mungojerrie considered, shrugging his shoulders. "We's can check fer-"

"You will check," Macavity corrected, cutting him off once again. "The two of you will find out everything that you can and then report back to me with everything. Not one detail is to be left out. Do you understand me?"

Mungojerrie swallowed quietly, checking over his shoulder at Rumpelteazer. She meekly nodded her head up at him, "Undah'stood..."

"Then leave," he dismissed, turning around and walking away, back down his alley. Mungojerrie turned as well, taking Rumpelteazer back out the other way, heading towards the road.

"So... wha' we do now?"

"I says tha' we's go home, git the smell off'a us... and gitta the yah'd in the mornin'," Rumpelteazer considered. He couldn't argue with that. The burlap sac had smelled strongly of fish. They usually do. Macavity had some covered in raw fish, soaking in the scent so the captive couldn't smell anything else. Without it Deuteronomy would have been able to smell them without any problem... And right now anyone could smell the fish off of them from a mile away. Not to mention the scent from that sewer... Musty, dirty and damp... It wouldn't have been the first time their humans had washed it off of them and it certainly wasn't going to be the last.

A/N: Well... it's late. But I have been busy. I've been working a lot - I turned eighteen (Wooo!) - and we always have family coming down so I'm forever cleaning my room. And did I mention I got a MacBook? I can get an Airport signal from my room - though it's been temperamental these past few days. Maybe it's the lack of heat.

And I was awarded 18,000 dollars in bursaries at Grad. Go me! If we had bursaries for Art and Drama - and not just sports and sciences - I would have slaughtered everyone...

Oh well, I still did rocking awesome. Now - back to cleaning up my room...

And enjoy - thanks for the reviews. Means a lot.


	6. Inconspicuous

Mungojerrie sat underneath a scrap piece of sheet metal, it jetted out of the pile it was in a fair bit; making an excellent makeshift shelter from all kinds of elements. Today, it was the sun and the subconscious accusing glare of the tribe. Usually, once something went missing, it was automatic assumption that it was Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer to blame; but the Jellicle Leader? How absurd... How dead on.

Mungojerrie sighed, leaning back against the pile; Rumpelteazer's head in his lap, looking up at him. "So wha' we do?"

He lowered his eyes to her, "We tahlk'd 'bout this last noight, Teazah..."

"I kno's," she assured him. "Buh if we's jist sits 'ere naht sayin' sum'thin' theys gonna start thinkin's tha' we's uppta sum'thin'."

"If we's keep tahlkin' quoiet theys gonna think we is gonna be uppta sum'thin'," Mungojerrie reasoned. "Laugh 'er... sum'thin'..." She readily complied, letting out a screechy giggle; catching the attention of the others in the area, long enough to see her bat at Mungojerrie. He nodded his head once the few that were around went back to what they were doing. That should be good... It was natural enough. They were teasing one another... Same thing everyday... Keep them from being suspicious.

They fell back into a short silence, causing Rumpelteazer to fidget. She really had to stop doing that - she always did that when she was nervous. He didn't think that the others caught on yet but... They might soon. "Think theys gonna hold'a meetin'," she asked in an attempt to lift the silence.

"Det'ronomy wuz stohl'd last noight, Teaze," he said simply. He'd be surprised if they didn't hold a meeting. Even more surprised - though very grateful - if they didn't turn the accusing eye on them. As far as they knew - they were only petty thieves though... No need to be nervous... Though it was hard not to be... Did he ever hope that she would stop squirming so much. If she squirmed during the meeting...

"Ya gotta gest'ah more," Rumpelteazer told him. "Y'always gest'ah when ya tahlk an' y'ain't doin' 'er no m're..."

"I ain't inna gest'ahrin' mood, Teaze," he said, running his paws through his headfur to push it back. Even though they were in the shade it was still fairly warm.

"T'ey's gonna notice 'er," she pointed out quietly, curling her legs up a bit. "It's pahrt'a yer character..." Well, this one at least...

"Foine," he sighed, throwing an arm up in the air. "I'll gest'ah..."

"Goo'.." she nodded, glancing out at the opened area, seeing Munkustrap walk across the yard to the tire. Upon seeing that he had taken the makeshift podium, the rest of the cats began to gather around it slowly, forming a semi-circle. "D'ya t'ink tha' Deur'ronomy's gonna be 'ere?"

"Moight..." He hoped not. Despite how painfully hard their humans has scrubbed at them this morning when they came in, they still smelled faintly like fish and dirt. Not to the humans, whose senses were much duller then theirs. They could claim that they went down for a walk near the pier and they played in the park... Something. Something to give meaning to the smell. Plenty of cats smelled like fish after all... They would have stayed home and waited for the scent to fade off but... That may have seemed even more suspicious. "C'mon"

Rumpelteazer pushed herself up out of his lap, giving herself a shake out, waiting for Mungojerrie to do the same before they both went out to join the group of cats.

Yes... I know... it's been nearly forever. I'm away at college now, SWGC. And I have been home now for the past few days - heading back to Newfoundland tonight. I wrote most of this at the Ferry terminal a few days ago actually. I'll try to get more chapters up sooner. I promise...


	7. Suspicious

Mungojerrie felt Rumpelteazer sit down beside him, catching her glance at him out of the corner of his eye. He didn't return the glance; he simply kept his eyes fixed in front of him curiously, masking his face of all guilt and knowledge. She turned her head back, taking on her innocently naive demeanor. She was so good at being clueless.. Sometimes - he wished that she wasn't. If she wasn't so clueless she would have known to not look at him right now. The least she could have done was made it look quizzical and not expecting. He was going to have to walk back through all of this with her later on... They couldn't afford to mess up. Macavity wouldn't tolerate that.

"I am sure that you all know of the terror that struck here last night," Munkustrap started once he did a head-count, making sure that they were all there. "For those of you who do not," he added, shooting a look in Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer's general direction. Shit... he noticed. Alright - don't panic... Look... offended. Yes, offended would be the best. "Old Deuteronomy was captured last night. It was by Macavity's doings - we are sure. He had set up a distraction - toppling over one of the smaller junkpiles," he gestured to behind the group where some of the debris still remained. No doubt it was too hot to have rebuilt it all today. "And while we were concerned with it - Deuteronomy vanished."

"Is he alright," Etcetera blurted out - having noticeably been fidgeting. She would hop form paw to paw and squirm until Jenny would quietly reprimand her. The elder queen forcibly dragged the kitten down into a sitting position with a dull 'thump'.

"Yes, Etcetera," Munkustrap said patiently. "He is alright. Though shaken - he does not know much about his capture. He was placed in a sac and forced to walk into the sewers where he was then knocked out. He does not know how many captors there were - at least two, excluding Macavity. He knows nothing about them - they did not speak, and their scents were masked out by that of fish. Did anybody happen to see anyone run off with him?" Hopefully someone would have spoken up once it happened if they did. The crowd was silent except for the simultaneous pounding beat of Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer's hearts. Mungojerrie felt her paw slide atop of his, waiting for the usual reassuring squeeze he would give hers when she needed to know that everything would be alright. He turned his over, giving it a quick squeeze before they broke apart. He wasn't sure if everything would be alright.. But she didn't need to know that.

"Mungojerrie." He looked up at the call, seeing Munkustrap staring down at him. He wasn't sure if his heart had stopped or if it was pounding so hard that he couldn't feel it.

"Wha'," he asked, his voice steady.

"Where were you and Rumpelteazer last night? We couldn't find you two when Old Deuteronomy disappeared."

Alright... time to go on the defensive.. "Wha'? Ahre ya insin'yatin' tha' Teaze an' me ahre t'e ones 'oo toohk Deut'ronomy lahst noig't? Jist 'cause none o' ya's cuds foind us? Muhnk... Shure, we's theives, we's steahl t'in's an' glahdy will cause tr'uble fer ya ev'ree chance we's giht... Bu'h we ain't gona take Deut'... 'E dihd so much fer us... 'E toohk us in offa t'e streehts... " He should probably start wrapping up before he over did it. He didn't want to lay it on too thick, just enough to divert the attention. "An' inta 'ere wher' we's kan b' sahfe w'en we's hoidin' frum our humans. An' ya actchally t'ink we'ds tahke 'em aftah all tha'? I'll have ya kno' tha' we's went fer a wahlk an' hid aftah t'e crash. ... Teaze wuz scahr'd," he added for explanation. No need in them thinking that it was the other way around.

"Oh, Munkustrap, honestly," Jennyanydots put in. "Have a heart. They're just kits-" to Jenny, however, everyone younger then her was a kit. "They wouldn't do something so... so horrible." Oh, good old Jenny; she always saw the good in everyone.

"I was not insinuating anything. I was merely asking," he said, fearing that the tribe would turn on him temporarily. "Did you two see anything from where you were?"

"Nah," Rumpelteazer spoke up. "I wuz hoidin' in 'is fur..."

"An' I wuz trhyin' ta giht 'er ta naht 'old on so 'ard," Mungojerrie finished smoothly, giving Munkustrap a crooked grin - which was ignored.

"We are all going to have to keep our eyes opened," he told the crowd. "I have the exits from the junkyard being watched and they have yet to see anyone exit it who is not a part of this tribe. The sewers do not go anywheres except for around and under the Junkayard. Chances are - the captors are still around," he said, the kittens recoiling into the nearest grown cat for a sense of protection; Rumpelteazer doing the same to Mungojerrie. "I want you to all be on your watch and if you see anyone you do not know. Yell, scream, bring attention to yourself - and do not stray too far from the others. We do not want to have anyone else disappearing.

"And stay out of the sewers," he added, catching the attention of the two calicos at the back of the group. "I'm sending a group down there tonight to see if we can tract down the captors - or find any clues. Is there anyone who wishes to help?"

Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer looked at one another in fear; their masks breaking for a second before their arms shot up into the air, both yelling "I's do!"

A/N: Two in two days... I am so good. Not that I brag or anything. So, I'm back in Newfie-land for... 10 weeks I think. Then it's Christmas, then after... 12 weeks or so, I leave here again and get to be a TA at my old school for the Drama class and I get to be... Assistant director - I guess- of the drama production. They're supposed to be doing 'Footloose'. Well see how it goes. I wrote this and the first half of the next chapter on the bus ride back from the ferry... I didn't sleep in over a day now... I'm surprisingly hyper...


	8. Search

Mungojerrie glanced at Rumpelteazer, who was making it a point to stay very still. Every now and again she would fidget but would turn it into a seemingly important movement - a yawn; stretch; itchy paw; fix her pearls... He wouldn't have minded her fidgeting if they were alone, but seeing as how they were sitting with Skimbleshanks, Admetus and Alonzo - he couldn't help but glare at her every time she'd move. Only slightly, but it was enough to get her to stop. "Muhnk's lahte," Mungojerrie said conversationally.

"I'm sure it's with good reason," Admetus said, glancing around at the sky. "He's probably making sure that Demeter is going to be alright with him leaving so soon after a Macavity scare."

"It wasn't a scare - he was there," Alonzo argued. "It's only a scare if we think it's him and it's not. That's why it's called a 'scare'. Because you get scared."

"One can get scared if he shows up, too."

"That's an incident, not a scare."

Skimbleshanks rolled his eyes, seeing the silver tabby approaching them. "He's here anyways, lads. Stop your arguin'."

"Terribly sorry," he apologized, joining the group. "I hope that you were not waiting for long."

"Long 'nough fer t'em two ta foig't," Mungojerrie said, gesturing at Alonzo and Admetus. That statement could have meant that they were there from anywheres between a second and fifty years.

"Right," he nodded. "May as well be organized before we go down... Mungojerrie, you will go with Alonzo down the left-"

"Whoi ain't I wit' Teaze," he interrupted. "We's ahlways werk tagethah..."

"And when you do, you two go off course and disregard what's at task. You will go down the left, Rumpelteazer and Admetus down to the right and Skimbleshanks and I shall take the middle. Try not to disrupt anything that you find, and make your way back to leave after half an hour. We will meet back right here to make sure that we are all out before we close it back off and to talk about what we found. Understood?" He received a general nod from everybody before he went to move the box out of the way.

Mungojerrie looked at Rumpelteazer, unable to keep from sighing. That was quite the hitch in the plan. They were supposed to have gone together. Skimbleshanks had the best nose and will no doubt smell their scents down there. They were just going to run amuck and hope that they figured they searched there. Mistoffelees walked over, taking post to watch the pipe while it was opened. If anyone came out who weren't part of the search party - he was given orders to freeze them on the spot.

"Come on now," Munkustrap ordered, the wide opening exposed once more. Alonzo went inside, heading down the main way before he turned left, waiting for Mungojerrie to join him.

"See ya, Teaze," he said quietly, giving her a small wave.

"Bye, Jer..." she said, tears welling up in her eyes. That was a nice touch... No doubt that'd guilt Munkustrap for splitting them up; especially since everyone could see it. She was such a good crier. She could do it in the blink of an eye. One of her best talents - she could cry her way out of anything. Even if she was caught in the act - she'd turn on the water works and before you know it - she would be off the hook.

Mungojerrie headed into the pipe, following the same path as Alonzo, the light blocked out by the figured behind him, his eyes gradually adjusting to the dark. The two of them walked down the pipe, their steps echoing slightly. Just enough to be noticeable to the toms. "Mungojerrie," Alonzo started, scanning the ground for any paw prints. "Can I ask you ... what may be... a stupid question?"

"Shure," he nodded, only pretending to look around.

"Are you and Teazer..." Mungo looked at him when he trailed off. "Are you... siblings? Are you mates? What are you two?" Alonzo looked over at him, their eyes meeting; each waiting for the other to continue. "Well, are you going to answer me?"

"Tha' wuzn't pahrt o' t'e deahl..." Mungojerrie told him, looking back ahead, peering down the pipes that branched off. "Ya jist want'd ta ashk - nevah sai's nuttin' 'bout me ansahrin'," he finished with a crooked grin, the same one he always got whenever he was feeling that he was pretty sly. "Jist stahy 'way frum Teaze."

"Like... 'I'm her mate, she's taken, stay away' or ... 'I'm a big, protective older brother and I will feed you to the Pollicles if you try anything with her'?"

"Bot'," he said simply, earning a surprised look from Alonzo.

"It's always so hard to tell when two are joking. Are you joking right now?" Pause... "Are you serious?" He waited, getting no response, "It's not like I'm going to try to bed her-"

"Goo', t'en's we ahll happy. Keep lookin' 'round an' stop thinkin' 'bout 'er."

"I'm not," he assured, still scanning the area. After half an hour, and mind numbing boredom which Alonzo filled with trying to guess the relationship between him and Rumpelteazer; they turned around and went back outside. The dim light was a welcomed treat when they came back out - had it been any brighter it would have been awfully painful on the eyes. The first thing he noticed was that they were the last two to come out. Second things was that Rumpelteazer was crying. He could tell from here and even further back that it was fake, but she wouldn't fake cry without a reason.

He went up to her, wrapping his arms around her form, holding her close. "Wha's wrohng, Teaze...?"

"Rumpelteazer," Munkustrap stated sternly, speaking for the queen who had turned in toward Mungojerrie's chest, blending in with his fur, "Has disturbed the crime scene terribly."

Really? She did? "Wha' did she dew," Mungojerrie asked, keeping the hopefulness out of his voice, holding her closer to him still.

"Apparently," he said, glaring at Rumpelteazer as best as he could without really being able to see her. "The two of you had been playing down there yesterday morning and you had lost one of the balls that you tend to play with. She stumbled across it and completely disregarded the situation and began to play with it. Admetus had followed her all over the pipes as she played with it. She did no stop until she ran into Skimbleshanks chest. By then, their scents had filled the place and there is very little hope for us to be able to track Macavity's scent now.''

"I's din' mean ta," she sobbed into Mungojerrie's chest, clutching to his fur.

"Now we're even worse off then when we began - we have to search all around the yard now for his scent - it has been nearly a day now, soon it will be too stale to even trace!"

"Muhnk," Mungojerrie said, looking up at the tom. "Cahn'cha just... let 'er go? She knows she mess'd up. Havin' ya yell at 'er ain't gonna mahke t'ings bettah..."

Munkustrap sighed, Rumpelteazer looking put at him expectantly. "I'ms reahlee shoree Muhnk..."

"Go home, Rumpelteazer," he said coldly, causing her to lower her eyes in shame.

Mungojerrie nodded to Munkustrap in thanks, guiding Rumpelteazer away. Her crying stopped once they were out of earshot, her usual demeanor returning instantly. He looked over, her eyes still red from tears, and placed a kiss on the side of her face. She returned the glance, unable to help but grin at him. "Goo' job, Teaze..."

OOC: I am on fire this week... Three chapter, and I wrote two chapters for another story that I'm writing for a contest - and will put up here afterwards. I'm going to get busy again - scary thought - I'm going to Wal-Mart on Monday right after Acting class so I can buy some fabric to add to my Hallowe'en costume and I can make the costumes for my Theater History seminar. I love Commedia d'elle Arte... After I'm done being in Cats, I want to be Columbina in that...

_That must be... the most... sensual game of Twister I ever seen and participated in..._


	9. Scheme

"I must admit, I am quite pleased,'' Macavity said, standing in front of Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer. "Quite pleased, indeed. You two did screw up - I'll warrant that. But you seemed to have fixed things quite nicely."

"T'ank ya," Rumpelteazer said quietly, standing beside Mungojerrie as Macavity began to pace in front of them. They weren't to speak out of turn... But when Macavity complimented you - it was always in your best intentions to thank him for it.

"Now... we have to go back to square one and figure out how to get Old Deuteronomy out of our way..." He tailed as he turned, pacing back in the other direction. "The other night - when he disappeared from our clutches... Had it been confirmed that it was the work of the conjurer?"

"Yea'. T'ey were all congrad'jalintin' im on doin' so well," Mungojerrie nodded, looking over at Rumpelteazer who agreed with a nod of her own.

"Then we're going to have to get rid of him."

"Ridda 'oo?"

"The conjurer - who else? We won't succeed in capturing Old Deuteronomy is that blasted kitten will just bring him back each and every time with a wave of his blasted paw."

He must have been really pissed... He used the same adjective twice in one sentence. That was never a good sign. "'Ow we supposed ta dew tha'?"

Macavity turned to Mungojerrie, forcefully grabbing his paw. Mungojerrie's heart leapt into his throat - his mind saying a quick good bye to his paw. He was certain that he was going to loose it. Macavity pressed down had on the center pad of Mungojerrie's paw; forcing his claws out. He raised the paw to Mungojerrie's face so he was starring at his own sharp claws, stating, "Use your imagination."

OOC: I know... It's not long. But it's here... That's all that really matters, right? That and I put off homework for this... Which I should go do... now.

_Zack, I'm hungry - where's our pizza?_

_It's ontop of the toaster - it'll be done in about a week_


	10. Strategize

Mungojerrie's ear gave a flick; hearing Rumpelteazer sigh for what felt like the millionth time. It probably was too. He raised his eyes to look over at her. She was laying on her back on the couch's cushions with her head hanging over the edge in desperation. "It's gonna be fine, Tea," he told her. Why couldn't she just get that into her head?

"S'not gonna be fine, Jer," she said through another sigh. "We's gotta kihll a catt... We's gotta kihll Mistof'lees-"

"Dun get attach'd," Mungojerrie reminded her as she heaved another sigh. If she did that one more time he was going to shove her clear off the bed. The humans shut off the lights, heading up to bed, leaving them in darkness. Rumpelteazer looked up, almost to see if the light was really out.

"'Ow we supposed ta kihll 'im- "

"Like any othah cat-"

"But 'e magi'kal," Rumpel reasoned. "Maybe 'e gots some... juju on 'im... "

Mungojerrie slowly raised an eyebrow. Juju...?

"If I wuz magi'kal - I'd make shure tha' I had sum juju on me so if sum one tri'd ta kihll me - I'ds be safe from 'im," Rumpel stated. Oh... Juju... Oh bast.. What if he did have a charm on him so he couldn't be killed? He could probably sense that it was them... And then he'd come back to life - out them - and they'd be executed. Maybe they had to... suck the magic out of him... Drain him of it. Somehow... They'd have to find a way. They couldn't mess up this too. They were lucky that they were let off so easy from that. He was sure that they were going to be punished. Maybe not loose a limb - that would seem to suspicious... but at least a thorough trashing.

"We're gonna have ta try all we's can, Teaz," Mungojerrie said, pushing himself up into a crouched position, starting to bath her. She purred quietly as he licked at her face and neck, brushing the fur down.

"But 'ow, Jerrie..."

Mungojerrie nuzzled his face into her neck breathing in deeply. "I gots a plan..."

----------------

A/N: I know... This is also short. Two short ones in a row... Close together at least. it's not like you waited a month for this one... And the next one will be longer. I swear upon my Cats' Dvd.

_If there's one person that you should never slap in the face... It's god. He doesn't like that._


	11. Commence

Mungojerrie watched Rumpelteazer examine herself in the hubcap they found and polished, so she could see her reflection. She had to have been standing in front of it for more then a hour now. She'd twirl a bit of her head fur with her fingers before she'd brush it out with her claws and twirl it again. It was like she was trying to style each individual fur on that head of hers... You'd think that she'd find a quicker way to do this by now...

His tailed flicked behind him as his eyes roamed over her. Her fur was groomed to a polished shine and laid against every curve on her body. They were usually hidden beneath her flyaway fur, sticking up over the place from her running and playing with the other kittens; and her escapades with Mungojerrie. Her head fur, which she continued to labour over, had a mused look to it. It was as if she had just rolled of her her cat bed... after having shared it with a tom. At the same time, it seemed smooth and casual as if she was trying to hide it. She rarely looked so hot in all her life. Bast, did he ever want her right now.

"Run through 'er wit' me one m're time, Jerrie," Rumpelteazer said quietly, trying to get her head fur to frame her face the right way.

Mungojerrie came out of his daydream, which involved him, her and a private quarter; watching her reflection. "Yer gonna go ta the othah side of the Twin Peeks... 'E goes there ta practice. Yer gonna cozee up ta 'im; distract 'im."

"'Ow far do I take it," she asked, slowly stopping grooming to look over her shoulder at him.

"Far as ya havta," he told her. Don't get attached... He shouldn't get attached. This was business... It was always business... She gave her head a small nod to show that she had heard him before she went back to fixing her head fur. "Take 'im outta the yahrd. Bring 'im ta the alley, t'ree blocks 'way."

"W'ere the Puhgs are," Rumpel nodded, picking up her garter from the floor, sliding it onto her leg.

Mungojerrie watched it work it's way up to her thigh, his tail swinging in anticipation. "T'eys gonna take ''er frum t'ere... Yer gonna git hurt sum... Jist 'nough fer us ta bring ya ta see Jenny... "

"An' t'en 'e'll be gohne," she asked once the garter was in place, looking over at Mungojerrie. He stood up, slowly advancing on her as he nodded his head. He wrapped an arm around her waist, leaning in to give her a kiss. She moved her head back, looking up at him apologetically. "Jehrrie, t'ey'll see..."

"T'ey ain't sure eef we's mate or eef we's siblin's," he disregrded. "C;mon... Just a quick one..."

"Jehrrie," she sighed, looking up at him; who returned the gaze pleadingly. She sighed again, looking around to make sure no one was about before she gave him a quick kiss. "Nahw - let go b'fore ya ruin me day's work.''

Mungojerrie rolled his eyes, carefully releasing her, helping her smoothen the fur back down. Rumpelteazer checked herself back over in the mirror, making sure that everything was just right before she picked up her trust red rubber ball.

"I ain't gonna b' far, Tea... I'll b' watchin'..." Mungojerrie half promised, half warned. She had to take it as far as she had to - he knew that but... He'd like it a whole lot more if that was a last resort. "I'l pull ya out frum t'e Puhgs. Honest on me word." He offered her her pinky, which she took in her own. They gave them a shake before she slipped away from him, and headed outside to put the plan into action.

A/N: I was going to have this be longer... But where's the fun in that?

Mu last day of classes was yesterday - now I'm getting into exams. I'm watching the Nicolas Nickleby play today - which shall rock - and it's snowing There like.. three inches of it outside. Woot up!


	12. Staged

Rumpelteazer stood beside the junk pile, taking a calming breath. She could hear him on the other side. The sound of his small explosions, him muttering to himself; even him setting up a target. She could do this - it was going to be a piece of mouse cake.

It always was.

She checked the pile behind her, finding Mungojerrie's eyes before she slowly walked around; her fingers sliding over the uneven surface of the junk. She stood a few feet away from him. His dark back was to her as his paws sparkled. He remained concentrated on a delicate ceramic vase which exploded into a small cloud of dust as he threw his paw toward it.

"'Tha's 'mpresive," Rumpel commented, causing him to whirl around in surprise. "I pr'fer ta knock them down meself... More... personal tha' way. Don'cha t'ink?"

Mistoffelees remained frozen in place; his eyes slowly roaming over her as he took in her appearance. Good... He noticed. He was supposed to. She just couldn't help feeling guilty while he looked her over. She wasn't his to look at. She wasn't quite Mungojerrie's but... She liked to think that she was. She watched as his mouth moved wordlessly, her own mouth turning up into a small smirk. "Yer gittin' bettah at it..."

"Uh... Yeah," he nodded, regaining him composure. He brushed a paw through his headfur and straightened up. "Tha... Thanks."

"I din'... " she trailed off, walking towards him. "Distract ya? Did I?"

"What? Who? Me? No," he said, shaking his head as he tried to adapt what would be a casual demeanor for The Rum Tum Tugger. He propped his elbow up onto a piece of junk and leaned on it. "I was just about to take a break anyways..."

"Tha's goo'," she nodded, giving him a smile. "We're ya here long?"

"Maybe an hour," he considered. That figured out about right... He would have come at sun up... Which was just about when she started to get herself ready. Hard to fix herself up with no light. "So..." he said slowly, watching the ground. "What brings you here?"

"Jerrie snuck out wit'out me. Went t'eivin' he did... " she said, giving her red ball a bounce. She watched as his eyes followed the ball down and then back up towards her chest; where she caught it. "An' I wuz bohr'd... Sew I went fer a wahlk..."

"A walk toward here?"

"Yea'," she nodded, starting to slink towards him. She could almost feel Mungojerrie's eyes burning into her the closer she got to Mistoffelees. The dark tom looked away. He wasn't sure just what her relationship was with Mungojerrie - but it was clear that Rumpelteazer was not to be touched... Or looked at the wrong way. She placed her paw under his chin, turning his face back towards hers. She leaned in close to him, her mouth stopping just short of his. "Ya wanna join me?"

He weakly nodded his head; feeling her warm breath on his lips and whiskers. Not to mention that he was catching her scent... Which was rather intoxicating... Did it still count as touching her if she was the one doing all the touching?

"Goo'," she said, slowly pulling away from him. She started to walk away, her hips swinging slightly. She looked over her shoulder at him; seeing Mungojerrie in the heap of trash behind him. He looked hurt... She didn't even do anything and he was hurt... Maybe she thought that she kissed him... He told her to take it as far as she had to... "Ya comin'," she asked, lowering her eyes slightly, down to Mistoffelees who nodded; walking after her. She waited until he caught up with her before she reached for his paw. She took it in her own before she placed it around her waist. He looked up at her worriedly but was put at ease with one lustful look from her.

A/N: I never want to get back on another Ferry boat ever again... The only good that came from it is that I have the next 3 chapters written... The next two are short... They'll be posted close together...

Aevany - It was the jazzy version that they sang at CEC... I'm surprised that it came off in this.

_Kill me now_


	13. Silence

So far, everything was going according to plan. Rumpelteazer had talked with Mistoffelees; he was at ease; they were out of the junkyard and quickly approaching the alleyway. It wouldn't be long now... He just had to keep telling himself that. Mungojerrie peeked out from around a garbage bin, they were far enough ahead now. He stepped out onto the sidewalk and made a run to the next garbage can; ducking behind it. He peered back around, watching Rumpelteazer bounce her ball as they walked. Good... She was right on schedule. They walked through it a few times last night and planned each and every little detail... Everything was running smoothly.

He stayed behind the bin, his ear flicking as Rumpelteazer gave a squeak. She pointed down the alleyway where her ball had 'accidentally' bounced into. Mistoffelees looked from her into the alley and nodded his head. He left her on the sidewalk and walked in after it.

Mungojerrie looked across the road to where a group of Pugs were gathered, watching him. He nodded his head and pointed towards the alley. The pack of dogs ran across the street; several cars coming to a screeching halt as they tried to avoid hitting them. Mungojerrie ducked back in, listening to the commotion. Rumpelteazer was yelling and shrieking. Mistoffelees was too. There were several bangs and crashes... Undoubtedly, he was using his powers. The Pugs were barking up an awful din. Then there was silence...

He waited until the Pugs ran by him with a dark, limp figure in one of their mouths. They turned the corner, and he stepped out. He went into the alley and overlooked the area. Some crates and garbage bins were knocked over, trash was scattered everywhere and Rumpelteazer laid in a crumpled heap. He crouched down beside her; rolling her over and picking her up. "Keehp yer eyes clos'd Tea... Sum'one moig't cum... "

"Kay," she responded quietly; trying to keep herself as limp as possible. She was a little tensed... From the cuts no doubt. There were only three and two of them were just scratches... It was just enough. He jogged out of the alley and back towards the Junkyard; carrying Rumpelteazer. He'd tell Macavity tonight... Mistoffelees was gone. And soon, Old Deuteronomy was going to be too.

A/N: I know, it's short. And the next two are too. So they'll be posted within a few days of one another and then... Well, I have to start writing the chapters after that. So it may take a while and you will hate me for it.

_Then I was at Business - which is from the bowels of hell itself..._


	14. State it

"Oh goodness, " Jennyanydots fussed cleaning off the dirt from Rumpelteazer's face. The cuts were already cleaned and a balm was spread over them to keep anything from getting in and infecting them. Rumpelteazer had only whimpered quietly during the procedure. He was expecting her to sit up with a jolt and be hissing. She was definitely getting better at this... Maybe next time she wouldn't even make a noise.

"Iz she gonna b' ohkay, Jehnny," Mungojerrie asked worriedly behind the Gumbie Cat. He was staying a few paces away from the two - giving Jenny plenty of room to tend to 'the poor dear'.

"She should be fine," he nodded assuringly. "Rumpelteazer," she called. "Rumpelteazer, can you hear me?"

Rumpelteazer squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before she wearily blinked them open, staring unfocused at Jennyanydots. "Jehnny?"

"Shhh," she consoled, wiping the cloth over Rumpel's forehead. "You're alright..."

"Wha' 'bout Mistoh?"

"Mis... Mistoffelees," she asked, looking back up at Mungojerrie, who shrugged.

"I sahw a bunch o' Puhgs run outta an alley an' Teaz wuz t'ere... N'one else.. Jist 'er..."

"Well, gracious, Mungojerrie," she shouted in alarm. "Don't just stand here! Go! Tell Munkustrap! No doubt that those Pugs did something awful to him." One could only hope...

"Roig't ahway, Jehnny," he nodded assuringly. He made it half way outside before he went back to Rumpelteazer, kissing her forehead. "I'll cum bahck an' che'k on ya latah, Teaze... "

"Kay, Jerrie," she nodded, her eyes, still half lidded. She was such a good little actress... It made the job a whole lot easier...

"Mungojerrie!"

"'M goin'," he said, holding up his paws defensively before he left the den. He walked across the yard, knowing exactly where Munkustrap would be. On the tire, having just checked up on the kittens and planning on getting a light nap in, After that he would normally go see Demeter and spend time with her but... tonight was going to be different. "'Ey, Straps," he called, seeing the silver head of the tom poke up, "I gots sum bahd news..."

A/N: I could have probably added this on at the end of the last chapter but... It just didn't seem right to me. Next update on Monday and the mouse will hopefully be gone by then


	15. Shortcoming

Mungojerrie sat with Rumpelteazer in the sun. She was curled up against him; her eyes closed peacefully. Two of her cuts were almost healed and the bigger one was just about halfway. Not too bad for just a few days. The yard was quiet, almost every tom and queen were out combing London for Mistoffelees. Rumpelteazer didn't have to go since she was still 'recovering from that attack'. She claimed that she felt safer with Mungojerrie around; so he too was granted permission to stay.

Macavity had been glad that the conjurer was out of their way. Well... one could only assume that he was. When they told him, all he said was 'good' and then they were told to leave. In any case - he wasn't angry. That was all that they could really hope for.

Mungojerrie wrapped his arms around Rumpelteazer, rubbing her back with his paws. He looked down at her, hearing her purr softly. Maybe tonight he'd make her purr louder... That sounded like a good plan to him. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, giving him a small smile. She tilted her head back some and stayed like that; waiting for a kiss. He glanced around them, no one was here. He could give her a small preview of what was to come tonight.

He cupped her face with one paw, kissing her deeply; her purr deepening as well. The paw ran through her headfur as the kiss prolonged; ended after a minute or two. He rested his forehead against hers, giving her nose a quick kiss. "Ya did goo' Teaze..."

"T'anks, Jer," she purred, nuzzling her way into his neck comfortably. He wrapped the other arm back around her; hearing confused voice below them.

"Rumpelteazer?"

Mungojerrie looked over the edge of the car they were sitting on, feeling his blood run cold. A battered Mistoffelees was hunched over, looking up at the two as he gasped for breath. Why wasn't he dead? He was cut up, he looked rather mangled... Why was he alive? He took in a few more gasping breaths before he fell over with a dull thud.

Okay... think. He could pick him up and,,, and burry him! No one was around. They could-

"Oh my gracious," Jennyanydots exclaimed, running over to Mistoffelees' form. Shit... "Mungojerrie! Help me carry him to the infirmary. Come along now."

"Yes Jenny," he sighed, pushing Rumpelteazer off of hi and sliding off of the car. This was quite the mood killer...

A/N: It'll be a bit before the next chapter... I haven't even begun to write it yet. But I will. Trust me...


	16. Steady

"Tea, sit do'n," Mungojerrie said as he watched Rumpelteazer pace nervously in front of the hubcap, chewing on a claw.

"I cahn't," she said with a shake of her head, her talk flicking nervously. "'E's bin in t'ere fer 'ours... 'e's gonna wake up soon an' 'e'll tell Mun' an' 'ems tha' I wuz wit' 'im w'en we wuz attacked-"

"They's kno' tha' already."

"An' 'e'll tell 'ems wha' them Pollicles look'd loike an' they'll go an' find 'ems-"

"T'ere plenty of Pollicles in Londin!"

"An' w'en the Boss foinds out," she continued in a panic. Mungojerrie reached out as she walked by him, grabbing her wrist. She looked at him wordlessly for a moment before she sat down with him, curling up under his arm. She was shaking... she really was scared... He couldn't let on that he was, too. "Wha' did theys say.. w'en ya went an' saw thems?"

"Them Pollicles," he asked as she nodded timidly, curling against him. "Saids they thoug't 'e wuz gone... 'E wuz roig't bloodied up... Wuzn't movin'... din' seem ta b' breathin'..." He paused for a moment, pushing back some of her headfur. "They've bin dealt with..."

She didn't respond to him. She just stared ahead, trying to work things out in her mind as she clutched to Mungojerrie.

"We's gonna b' okay, Tea..." he said as he continued to motion, her ear giving a flick the odd time.He continued to hold her as the rest of the junkyard carried on with their lives; Munkustrap approaching them nearly an hour later.

"Mistoffelees has woken up," he said, watching the two of them. "He inquired about Rumpelteazer-"

"She's foine."

"Which is what I have told him," Munkustrap assured. "But he said that he would like to see it for himself. And speak to her. Alone."

Mungojerrie stared stonily at Munkustrap who returned the gaze unflinchingly. "Foine... I'll wahlk 'er t'ere..."

A/N: It' short... And I actually wrote it a while ago... I just forgot to put it up. Sorry. Plenty of drama in the next chapter, though.


	17. Charade

Rumpelteazer stumbled inside of the makeshift infirmary that Jennyanydots had set up; having been pushed inside by Mungojerrie. She scanned the area quickly, devising an escape route when she saw Jennyanydots looking at her peculiarly. She straightened herself up, and took a moment to smooth out her fur with her paws. Might as well look nice for him, keep the charade going.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to come or not," Jennyanydots said, walking over to her. She licked her thumb, wiping it across Rumpel's cheek in an attempt to get an invisible dirt smudge off of it.

he kept her face there, grimacing but not pulling away until Jenny was satisfied. Prior experiences showed that it only made it worse to pull away. "Well o' kourse I's cam'... Eet's kinda my fa'lt..."

"Oh, don't blame yourself, there's no need for that." Possibly because everyone else was secretly blaming her. "Just be glad that he's okay."

"Can I's sees 'im,'' she asked.

"Well, I suppose so. He's resting - don't wake him up," she said, walking her over to the corner where a curtain was hung up. For privacy, no doubt. Jennyanydots pulled back the curtain, letting Rumpelteazer pass through before she let it fall back down.

She took in Mistoffelees' condition. He was cut up. Not exactly badly, but there were a number of claw marks on him from the scuffle with the Pollicles. They reeked of ointment. Jenny must have coated it on thick where they had gone untreated for several days after he got them. There were a few bruises showing through what was visible of the white parts of his fur; most of him covered by a blanket. His eyes were closed peacefully... She could kill him right now. He was asleep, he shouldn't make any noise. She could use that pillow under his head... Just put his head under the pillow and apply pressure. She slowly sat down beside him, making sure to not make a noise. She couldn't rouse him. Not now. She took in slow, deep breaths as her paw moved towards the pillow.

Mistoffelees groaned slightly, his head rolling towards her. His eyes opened wearily and she moved her paw into his headfur, brushing it away from his face. She had been so close... "Rumpuhl...'

"'Ey..." she said quietly, giving him a small, sweet smile. "Y'okay?"

"I was so worri'd 'bout you," he said, lifting his paw up, placing it over hers.

"I wuz wohrri'd 'bout'cha, too," she said, lacing her paw with his. That was the right thing to say, right? It was so much easier to lie when she had Mungojerrie to play off of; or when she could break into a crying fit. She couldn't do that now, though.

Mistoffelees gave her a tired smile, "How'd you get outta there?"

"Jerrie fo'nd me... In rubbish," she added in. He probably saw her get knock into there. May not remember it... "Dun tahlk... save yer streng't sew ya cans giht bettah."

"Alright... I won't talk," he promised her, starting to rub the back of her paw with his thumb. She purred quietly, looking down at him as her mind raced. What to do, what to do? She had to get a way out of all of this. They had to kill him - now was great, he was weak. Jennyanydots would be watching him though. Did he just put his paw on my cheek? They had to do it soon too, Macavity will be livid. He probably already knew - he was probably sharpening his claws right now. Okay, he was pulling her down. Maybe there was a way to keep him from knowing. Kind of... hide the fact that Mistoffelees was alive. The fact that they failed their mission. He was kissing her.

Her mind when blank as the realization of the last though sank in. She closed her eyes, feeling his paw move into her headfur as he continued to lavish her with slow kisses.

"Mistoffelees!" The kisses stopped at the sharp cry. Rumpelteazer pulled away and he looked up at Jennyanydots in bewilderment. The bowl of water in her paws were shaking as she looked down on the two distastefully. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Not... talking?"

She set down the bowl, glaring at Rumpelteazer with a look that could kill. "Your brother is waiting for you outside."

"Alright," she said, releasing Mistoffelees' paw and standing up. Jennyanydots pulled back the curtain again, following Rumpelteazer to the door. No matter how mad Jenny would become, she would always remain a good hostess.

"Rumpelteazer," she said, catching the young queen before she went out the door. "He," she paused, looking at the curtain and back again. "He's on medication. For the pain..."

"'Kay, Jenny," she nodded understandingly. "I''ls... trhy ta cum bahck latah..."

A/N: Woo... Drama! And Daylights Saving time!

Got some of my midterms back, I did pretty good. and now it's time to start working on the 1st Year's Production of "?"

And of course... there is always more to come.


	18. Softened

Rumpelteazer sat on the couch at home. Well, the human's home... It wasn't really a home to them. It was more of a sanctuary. A safe haven. Away from everything. She looked up from the floor, hearing the flap of the catdoor as Mungojerrie came in. He hadn't been waiting for her outside when Jenny ushered her away from Mistoffelees. According to Munkustrap, Mungojerrie said that he was going for a walk and he'd meet her at home. Meaning that he went to see Macavity.

"'Ow'd it go," she asked quietly, dropping her accent. Well, they both had one. Their manner of speaking wasn't perfect by any means... They would just always play it up for the junkyard. Made them look stupid. Sometimes they'd just keep it up when they were alone, it was a bit of a second nature but... she wasn't feeling up to it right now.

"'E knows..." he said, padding his way to the couch. His side hurt; he took a pretty hard kick to his ribcage but he managed to keep from limping.

"An'?"

He readied himself and jumped up onto the couch beside her. "We still 'ave sum time," he told her reassuringly. He gave her a small smile, crouched beside her and nuzzled her neck. He could hear her purr quietly and pulled away when she didn't return the affection. She looked ahead of herself, a blank look in her eyes; not even seeming to have noticed what he said or did. "Tea... Teazah, you okay?"

"I got attached," she said quietly, not looking at him; gazing across the room to the wall on the opposite end.

"Ta wha'," he asked, deciding to make himself comfortable beside her.

"Ta you..." she said quietly. She took in a deep, slow breath to steady herself before she added. "An' when I went ta see Misto... 'e kiss'd me... An' aftah... when I was outta the infirmary... I just wanted ta cry... "

"Tea... You... Ya... Ya not s'posed ta get attached... Not ta anyone..." He told her as gently as he could, only receiving a nod and a quiet 'I know' as answer. They sat in silence; Mungojerrie watching Rumpelteazer; Rumpelteazer watching the wall.

--

Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer laid in the sun; soaking up the rays silently. Neither of them really talked much since the other night. Neither of them really knew what to say; let alone what to say back. He would catch her looking at him; almost expecting him to say something to her or for her to suddenly come up with something... But they never would. Maybe someday they would... But not for now. She was attached. She got soft... Granted, he had a small soft spot for her, too, but... He didn't let it get in the way of the job.

"Rumpelteazer?" The two calicos leaned forward, looking down at the two toned tom in the ground; seeing to be fully recovered.

"Misto... 'ow'd'ja giht out sew fahst," Mungojerrie asked curiously. He couldn't even see any scars from the cuts.

"Well, once my strength built up, I was able to use my powers to speed things along..." he admitted. "I... I wanted to apologize for... for how I acted the other day," he said, looking at Rumpelteazer. "I can't remember exactly what I said; but I know what I did. And I shouldn't have done that but... It was all purely and truly. You are a very pretty queen and ... and uh... I do like you and..." he put together uncomfortably. "And... I guess it ... just... took over me while I was... uh... weak. And... and I was just so glad to see that you were alright... I was so worried that you had gotten hurt or... killed. Who knows what those Pollicles would have done to you - and if some other toms had found you aside from Mungojerrie... I never would have been able to forgive myself."

Mungojerrie looked between the two of them. Mistoffelees was standing at his full height, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile when he was Rumpelteazer looking at him adoringly. It was fake. He could tell. He knew her well enough to know when she was or wasn't being sincere. It looks believable though. "Wehll. I behst b' eavin' ya t'o ahlonez," Mungojerrie said, stretching himself out quickly, stepping off of his low perch. "Cum'an foind me w'en yer reahdee ta le've, Teaz," he added in. He walked down a few of the mounds of garbage before he turned, hurrying up the path that ran parallel to the one he just stepped off. He wiggled his way into a gan in the heap of trash; peering through a hole at rumpelteazer and Mistoffelees; who had moved to sit next to Rumpelteazer.

He took her paw in his, taking intimately with her. He was too far to make out what they were saying; but he could see each and every little movement. Rumpelteazer was back to playing her part; toying with Mistoffelees' ear, tucking back his headfur, making eyes with him; the end of his tail was twitching had and fast enough to create a breeze. He'd ask something and she'd shake her head. She'd giggle. She's nod her head with a smile. Her eyes would flick from where Mungojerrie hid to where Mistoffelees was. Mungojerrie felt a growl rise up within him when Mistoffelees cupped Rumpelteazer's face; kissing her soundly.

They had to kill him soon... He couldn't wait for him to die.

--

A/N: I so hate essays... I got one as done as it'll get; another one due tomorrow, one due next Wednesday and a critic to do too... I just want the to be over!


	19. Swim

Mungojerrie glared out the window, his tail swishing angrily behind him as he watched the display out on the front porch. It had been a few days now since that wretched little tom got better and those days have been hell... He had been spending a lot of time alone. Mungojerrie had been spending time alone! Not 'alone with Rumpelteazer' as 'alone' tended to mean but... _alone_. Rumpelteazer would be whisked away by Mistoffelees the moment she entered a five foot radius of the junkyard and she wouldn't come back until nightfall. The other night... She didn't even come home. There wasn't noise coming from Mistoffelees' junkyard den... But that was because they were sighted going back to his human's house.

She certainly was devoted to her work...

Mistoffelees had walked her home a good hour ago now and they were still in the midst of their 'goodnight kiss'. It was all in plain sight, too. His paws didn't seem to be too shy at all. They were roaming all over her; her paws entangled in his headfur. He was pressed against her and she was pressed to the door - sometimes they're rattled the cat-door in their passion. All by accident of course...

His glare hardened as they finally decided to break the kiss for a breath of air and the blasted tom left. He watched the cat-door as Rumpelteazer walked in; having smoothened her fur back down. She stopped in front of the cat-door, catching Mungojerrie's eyes. "Don'cha evin dare try cryin',' he said clearly; dropping off their fake accent. He wanted her to her him and to understand him. "Just wha' do ya think yer doin'?"

"Ya... Ya said-'

"I dun care wha' I saids," he yelled at her. She backed against the cat-door as much as she could without falling back through it. "We hav'a job ta dew. Dew ya remembah tha'? Any 'o tha'? We hafta kill 'im! We just hafta git 'im alone so we can kill 'im and yer... Yer... Did ya sleep with 'im?"

"Jerrie-" she started in protest before being pushed aside.

That was all he needed to hear. If she didn't sleep with Mistoffelees she would have started with 'no'. But she did... She slept with another tom... She was supposed to be his! She was attached to him! Didn't that mean anything to her? She was probably too stunned to even see that he was just as attached to her.

He went out the cat-door, striding after Mistoffelees. Rumpelteazer was after him pulling on his arm in hopes of getting him to stop. It didn't slow him down one bit. That tom was supposed to die and he was going to die tonight. it was their job and he wasn't going to fail at this.

He caught up to the tom as he was walking down the street; seeming to be humming a tune to himself. Mungojerrie reached out with a clawed hand and sunk it into the back to Mistoffelees' neck; who seized up with pain. Mungojerrie dragged him into a nearby yard; not caring if the younger tom saw him. He wasn't going to be seeing much else soon. He went to the small koi pond in the front yard; pushing Mistoffelees in, holding him under; waiting for him to stop moving.

He struggled under Mungojerrie's paw, his body thrashing violently as the water filled his lungs and he began to panic. That's where most made their mistakes. Panicking. It doesn't save you, it only quickens it. The body soon relaxed and began to float in place. Satisfied, Mungojerrie removed his paw, walking back to Rumpelteazer; who stopped in the walk way, not wanting to watch. She seemed faint and her body was trembling. It was just a scare, she'd be find by morning. He grabbed her chin with the paw that held Mistoffelees, giving her a kiss. "It's bedtoime, Teaze. Let's get ya home..."

---------

A/N: And there we go - time spent not doing my essays. I'm not worried though, though I should be.

Bianca - yeah, I know about the accents. I really got into it. I figured, way at the start of the story when I began to write it, that their accents are half fake - just really played up so make them seem dumber. I tired to explain that in... the last chapter, maybe? I don't know. But I'm glad that you're liking it, regardless.


	20. Sneak away

The tribe was gathered around a small mound of dirt; mourning the death of Mistoffelees. He wasn't buried... His humans had disposed of the body. They buried a few of this personal things in his place. His dice; a cork; a spoon; foolish things that Mungojerrie had no interest in. He was far more focused on keeping Old Deuteronomy around. Macavity would be about soon. He had been very pleased that Mistoffelees had been taken care of. Now there was very little in his way.

Rumpelteazer stood quietly by his side. She hadn't talked in the past two days. No one in the tribe dared to try to speak to her. They were worried that she'd break down into a fit of tears and none of them wanted to try to comfort her. Not to be mean but, it was just hard to deal with without the dramatics. Mungojerrie didn't mind. It kept her from possibly blurting out what had happened. She seemed to be getting her focus back however. She did initiate affection to him last night. She was getting back to her rightful place with him.

it was about time.

The group slowly broke off, a few lingering around the memorial. Mungojerrie gently steered Rumpelteazer away. Giving Macavity a clear shot of Deuteronomy. He could almost hear the light feet of a dozen trained cats heading for them. Then everything moved in a slow blur. Kittens ran for the elder queens; some queens screamed, and toms hissed as dozens of bodied lunged out from behind a junk pile. Some cats ran for shelter; others tried to defend and protect Old Deuteronomy and fur began to fly. Mungojerrie felt someone pull on his arm and he was dragged away from the action before he could go into trying to play the part of devoted Tribe member. Rumpelteazer puled him over to the pipes, dragging him in behind her in a hurry. She pulled the piece of cardboard back over it by the rope handle on it; blocking the entrance.

"Teaze..." he said, needing to take a moment to realize what was going on. "Wha's goin' on?"

"We'r' leavin'," she said curtly before scrapping and pounding could be heard on the other side of the door. "'elp me 'old it!"

"Buh'-"

"T'eys all gonna kill t'em selves... Ya know tha'! I know tha'!. We keep 'ems out t'ere... t'ey all die.. We kin leave..." she finished quietly looking at him pleadingly.

He stepped forward, grabbing the handle with her and pulled with all his might. "Wha' 'bout t'e othah entrances?"

"I block'd 'ems... t'is mornin'..."

Mungojerrie quietly nodded his head, keeping hold of the door with her as screams pierced through the wood and echoed hollowly in the pipes.

--------

Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer stepped out of the tunnel into the setting sun. The ground was drenched with blood; bodies laid everywhere. They didn't take heed to who they were stepping over; just that they didn't step on them. They left the junkyard quietly; Mungojerrie slowly taking her paws in his.

"Why din'cha let me die, too, Teaze?"

"'Cause 'm attach'd," she said quietly. "Ta you... not ta t'em..."

He nodded his head, guiding her down the road. The screams from the massacre still ringing in his ears; though her heard her as clear as a bell and shared the most deepest of emotion with her, that he ever shared with anyone before. "Me too..."

--------

A/N: Well... I guess that's it. A quick little ending to the story... Maybe now I'll move on to another story... a bit lighter...


End file.
